Your beautiful song
by CurtCade
Summary: One of the members of Big Time Rush makes a drastic decision.Too bad he didn't know life was worth the fight. Now the other three are left alone to grieve. Song Fic to 'Why' by Rascall Flatts.
1. Why?

_It must have been a place so dark you couldn't feel the light,_

_Reaching for you through that stormy cloud._

No one had ever known what he had gone through, no one knows where his mind was when he completed the deed. They had tried to hep him but he just wouldn't have it; he shut them out and refused to let them back in.

_Now here we are gathered in our little home town._

_This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd._

They were gathered in their small town somewhere in Minnesota, a moderatly sized crowd surounding one spot in particular, a young boy's grave. When they were young he had always wanted to be in front a large crowd, just not this one.

_Oh, why, that's what I keep asking._

Why had he done it? Why was he feeling the way he was? Why did he shut them out? Why did he take that first decision that led to this? Why had they **let this happen**?

_Was there anything I could have said or done._

Could they had helped him more than they had? Could they have told him more comforting things? Could they have done what they had been thinking?

_Oh, I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul._

He had the perfect mask on for the longest time. He seemed happy, full of life and most of all he seemed okay. Little did they all know, it was completly the opposite.

_God only knows what went wrong._

He wouldn't tell a soul about what he was going through or even what had went wrong. They wished he had just told them instead of only two people knowing. Himself and God.

_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song._

He wasn't done living his life yet. Now he didn't have a choice.

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old._

_Rounding third to score the winning run._

They all imagined him as he was before he pased, a seventeen year old boy that was always smiling, laughing and having fun.

_You always played with passion, no matter what the game._

He always loved playing hockey, anyhere and anytime. But whenever he played, he played with a passion that burned so bright you couldn't extinguish it if you tried. An it wasn't only hockey, he played a small amout of other sport too. The same passion being there for every one.

_When you took the stage you shined just like the sun._

He really was a star;just ike the sun. His personaity was that of a cheerful stage performer. His smile coud light up the darkest of rooms. And alot of people loved that about him.

_Now the oak trees are swaying in the early autumn breeze._

_The golden sun is shining on my face._

The sun's rays gleaming down onto the casket that is laying there in front of the crowd. A small autumn breeze is also passing by along the trees that line the graveyard.

_The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing_

The sound of mockingbird's 'singing' was one of the few noises that were present at the occasion. No one capable of speech, as teir thoughts are being tangled in their minds and they aren't able to form words.

_This whole world really ain't that bad of place_

Yes ,in this word there are bad people and bad things that happen. Yes there sometimes isn't hope. But everything is alright in the end;for if it is not okay, it isn't the end. Things get better. Even though you may not see it, when people die, they go to a better place.

_Oh why, there's no comprehending._

_And who am I to try to judge or explain_

They were all stil questioning what had happened. But they had no idea what was going through his mind, so they coudn't even begin to try to explain.

_Oh, but I do have one burning question_

There was one question they wanted to ask him now. But they would never get the chance.

_**Who you told you life wasn't worth the fight?**_

_They were wrong, they lied._

Sure, bad things happen in our lives that we regret;or we're embarresed about, but you know what? That's what makes us _**human.**_ And if we aen't human, than we're just empt shells with no joy to live.

_Now you're gone, and we cried_

He was gone and he wasn't coming back. They had cried for hours on end, wishing it were'nt true. But the inevitable truth was that it was and one of the four componants of Big Time Rush was dead.

_Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song._

He never handed in projects half finished. He never stopped playing an instrument half way throught a song. And he certainly never stopped with a plan half way completed. Why was this time an exception?

_Your beautiful song. Your absolutely beautiful song. _

He still had a long and happy life to live. But he gave it up early because he thought things wouldn't get better. Let me tell you, as of experience, it certainely does get better. Just you wait.


	2. Epilogue

The three remaining members of Big Time Rush were visiting their friend's grave for the fifth time in a week. They had always come to just tak and relax for a while, not wanting to keep everything bottled up inside and end up ike their fallen friend.

They would reminisce about old memories,some about how they met others about pLans that hadn't turned out the right way. They talked about their plans for whatever life would throw at they would bring letters that had things that were left unsaid written on them. At other times they would bring letters from fans that were devastated about the loss. The first thing they said when they always arrived was 'Hey buddy.'

But the last thing they would say before they left was always the same repeated phrase. 'We miss you.'

Others would sometime stop by and say there prayers hoping that he was in a better place, others;like Camille,Jo and Stephanie; staying as long as the other Big Time Rush boys had doing the same as they had.

Over time, the grass surroundin the grave grew and was slightly tilting above the grave. But on the grave itself was a picture, the last picture that was taken of Big Time RUsh as a whole, taken merely an hour before the death of one of their own.

Around the grave there are items that the remaining members left for their friend. First it was an old and ratchety black hockey helmet.

"Here's your old hockey helmet, pal."

Next was a shoe that was covered in cement and looked only a little old itself.

"Remember thes sneakers we bought together? That was a great day."

The third item was a jacket,neatly folded, that was black and had a four leaf clover pin in the corner.

"We'll always be the Good Luck Patrol."

The three friends lookd one last time at the grave and spoke out loud what it said.

"October 12th 1994 to July 24th 2010" one of them started.

"A great friend and an awesome brother." another continued.

"Here lies... Logan Jay Mitchell." the third one finished.


End file.
